User blog:Shadow Hunter XT/Shadow Reviews: Fracture
This game has gone "under the radar" so to speak... It seems that a lot of people missed this game. That is a shame, because this game is pretty awsome. Story I don't really remember much of the story since it was a long time since i last played it, so excuse me for any mistakes I make. Look at the trailer, because it certainly explains more than I can: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J3EdUnY5ems&feature=related You play as *Insert name here* (I can't remember his name. It begins with R I think), a soldier with cyber-prostetics-thingys (or something) and enhanched combat capabilities. The story is about you fighting along side a military force of enhanced human soldiers (the Alliance?) against the side consisting of genetically altered humans (the Pacificans), your ultimate goal being to destroy every last one of the Pacificans, because, y'know anyone who doesn't agree with you needs to die. You travel to many different places in the US, which mostly look like bombarded wastelands or huge outposts. The thing that sets this game apart from the rest is the fact that you are able to alter terrain using special equipment to give you various advantages, such as creating cover. Here are the basic: *The Entrencher - Gun that raises or lowers the ground. *Grenades - 3 out of the 4 utilize the terrain as a weapon. 1 raises and 1 lowers ground using explosive force, and 1 makes a big pillar shoot up from the ground which is often used to lift broken platform and elevate you to out-of-reach places. The last grenade is a Vortex-grenade that causes every loose object around you to be sucked in to it... before it sends everything FLYING! Your weapons are pretty basic; shotgun, assault rifle, rocket launcher, etc., except for a few such as a "Freeze gun", Lodestone and Rhino, though almost every one of them utilize the terrain. As you progress you gain new abillities and weapons. The Experience The enemies are repetitive, but atleast they are fun to fight. They bleed green blood 0_0 because of their altered genes. The weapons are varied and really fun to use, but that is mostly because just about every weapon makes stuff blow up! (YEEEAH!!!) The "puzzles" are not in any way challenging... Although at one point I found myself running around like an idiot because the objective system didn't tell me what to do or how to do it. My favorite part was blowing up the Golden Gate Bridge! Holy ****! Also, NO SPLITSCREEN! You know, I really hate how some games don't have multiplayer with splitscreen. How about if I would just want to play a game without those spamming idiots all over the place, or if I just want to have a private match at my own house?! Is that such a problem?! *Ragequits the Internet* Later... Alright, now we get to the pros/cons... Pros/Cons ﻿Pros: *Awsome weaponry and equipment. *The game is pretty long and fun to play. *The story is entertaining. *Intense battles. *The enviroments look great. Cons: *The terrain-changing element is not used enough. *The enemies are really repetetive. *The objectives were basically the same throughout the entire game, from what I could gather. *You use Y to sprint. Seriously? Conclusion The game is entertaining, but if you play it for too long you might get bored. It is a unique game, although it could have been done better. The weapons are awsome and the effects are sweet, but some feel really underpowered. If you ever get your hands on it I suggest you try it out. I'd give this game a score of 7.8/10. -''Shadow out-'' Category:Blog posts